


Auribus Teneo Lupum

by girlyboikasp



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, M/M, They are teachers, eddie is just trying his damn best, i might add more chapters idk but honestly i couldnt stop thinkin about this, no pennywise, richie is a teacher you would love until you are on the same level w him tbh, this is a badass title for such a mundane story tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlyboikasp/pseuds/girlyboikasp
Summary: Memento Mori, or something like that- Eddie just wishes the noises next door would stop reminding every damn day of the risk of a conniption fit followed by his brain short circuiting on him.





	Auribus Teneo Lupum

**Author's Note:**

> these are the last two classes i remember taking in hs and i wanted to do a mfing teacher au So Bad. translations for small latin phrases at the end
> 
> idk why i made eddie a latin teacher but i feel like it fits. i wanted him to b the auto teacher (whoever teaches about the Cars) but i dont think they would care Much about noises

With his free hand Eddie pinched at the middle of his furrowed brow, looking over at his few sympathetic students as the chaos persisted. They could all hear the rumbling of the class next door, chittering and laughing and- was that the sound of desks banging against the floor? Whatever it really was it was driving Eddie crazy, and his students were able to tell. He had even resorted to a simple worksheet for today, after he realized 1.) that half of his students didn’t know what the hell was going on, and 2.) Richie Tozier could start a fucking riot if he really wanted to.

 

He could always appreciate a teacher who could keep students on their toes, entertained- but Tozier next door seemed to push that boundary more often than not. Eddie was a new teacher, and ( _Deus eum benedicas_ ) he had never heard of the horrors that was Richie Tozier’s English Literature class prior to accepting the job. The students all lauded him, but the teachers couldn't say as much; honestly, Eddie just wished that he was warned beforehand- he would’ve pleaded to teach in the janitor’s closet as opposed to this. He felt as though he couldn't get through a single lecture without almost choking up and getting distracted from the constant clamor behind the left wall.

 

There was a pencil Eddie had been helplessly fiddling with now broken and splintered in his hand; although he had released his death grip on it once he had realized what he had done. Before that, when the crack of the wood was heard, a few more students snapped their heads up from their projects, slouching back down over their desks with either small snickers or slight frowns after the source of the noise had been spotted. Eddie only released a sigh, too focused on the pounding in his head that matched the oddly melodic beating that ebbed as class went on.

 

If Richie Tozier wasn't such a goddamn good teacher he would’ve been fired by now, or at least impeached by teacher complaint. Perhaps that was why there was a (previously) vacant classroom next to the one and only bigmouths classroom; Eddie hasn’t thought to ask around yet. Maybe they decided near isolation was the next best thing to end Tozier’s pseudo-Magic School Bus classroom fantasies. Eddie was just hoping that maybe one day Richie would run out of gas.

 

As a Latin teacher he knew there was something that could be riveting in literature, but not something that could create that much commotion- at least, not this early in the day. Eddie decided he needed to take some action, before this first semester managed to kill him. He stood from his desk, eyeing his students before clearing his throat, taking his bifocals off and neatly placing them next to the snapped pencil- just the sight of it made his hand tense again, a frown pulling at his lips.

 

"I’ll be right back, you may talk amongst yourselves quietly but please remember to get your work done; manere silentium." with that he got a few nods accompanied by others blank stares, as he scuttled out into the hallway, his size six, loafered feet making impatient taps against the tile. He ended up slamming his own class door a bit too forcefully, flinching at his own abrasiveness. Eddie recovered himself quickly though, smoothing the front of his shirt and clearing his throat. The palms of his hands were beginning to feel sweaty, but he ignored it, cracking his knuckles as he let out a shuddering exhale- confrontation doesn’t get easier with age, kids (but _ex nihilo nihil fit_ , he inwardly groaned).

 

He opened the door to the rooms over English class, sticking his head in with a near pained expression and a delayed knock. Some of the students managed to look up but it seemed as though Richie was skimming one of his books, holding a finger up as the class was put on hold. Richie hadn’t acknowledged his presence yet, and- truth be told- Eddie didn’t want to have to be here any longer than he needed to be; he knew both of them didn’t have all damn day to wait on each other.

 

"Tozier!" Eddie called out, his teeth glinting in the flickered fluorescent lighting with a grin that was comically forced. His fingers curled around the edge of the door, his nails managing to sink into the old, soft wood, dirtying his fingernails and leaving something for less-pissed Eddie to pick at later.

 

Richie was quick to look up and stand from his desk in mock salute then, sending the students into another riot before they went back to collectively looking down to their books. When he had jumped up, his shirt only became more frazzled, untucking itself from his jeans; Eddie almost laughed at how much of a hot mess Richie managed to look, but he traded it out for a grimace as soon as the other teacher began to open their mouth. "Aye, sir knight! Have you heard the news and decided to join the festivities?" Richie had practically yelled at him (making the smaller teacher flinch) in what Eddie could piece as maybe a Dutch? Danish accent, bowing right after.

 

"Sir knight? Mr. Kaspbrak is fine, thanks, no need for any more formalities- but! That isn't what I’m here for.” he uncurled his hands from the door, opting to instead cross them against his chest, keeping his head high, “While I’m sure it's such an integral part of your class period, I would appreciate it if the desk banging-" there was an immediate snicker from a student, and even Richie’s smile became toothier (Eddie couldn’t help but pause and roll his eyes, _how mature_ ) "could be kept to a minimum, thanks."

 

"But knight Kaspbrak, we were just singing a ballad, as we have been drinking the day away in Heorot hall!" and before Eddie could interject, Richie raised his arms, glancing at his students once more, "Come on, since we're bound to die gruesome deaths here anyway, let's welcome him warmly and pro-"

 

"WOW- rather you didn't, thanks!" but it was too late, as there were already some students who began to pick up and slam down their desk. Eddie unfolded and raised his hands up in surrender, slinking back a step as his headache came back to him in full- it was even worse in the battlefield. He was sure Richie must’ve been a superhuman, or just goddamn deaf if he was able to handle this nearly every day. "Alright, alright! Got it, thanks for the scalding welcome- none of you should become percussionists- but I have got to go before I have an aneurysm. Mr. Tozier would you just please,” he clenched his hands into fist, looking directly at Richie with a tired, worn expression, “keep in mind I’m right next door."

 

"Don't worry- I always do, Kaspbrak, sir." Richie said with an immediate wink, causing some of the students to 'ooooh' before Eddie shut the door and nearly tripped back inside his own classroom, adjusting his breast pocket as he took a seat back at his desk. He knew his face felt warm, but he just calmly sat and picked up his broken pencil, crudely taping it back together before glancing at the clock. There were twenty minutes left in this period, and since he was feeling (admittingly) less flustered than he was moments before he decided to go over the short worksheet. He was sure his students knew something was off, but was thankful he only got raised eyebrows and blank looks.

 

The only thing that managed to stress Eddie out the rest of the period were the number of his students with minimal foreign language retention- but besides that he rested easy, and heard hardly a peep from Tozier’s class, every second without interruption feeling like _bliss_.

 

After the bell blared he dismissed his students and readied his desk for his planning period, marking up the worksheets for a participation credit, chicken scratching into his gradebook- until there was a knock. He slowly got up from his desk and opened the door to nothing, no one, except a small folded up piece of paper in the plastic holder attached to his door. It was already fifteen minutes or so into the period, so he quirked a brow before pulling it out and beginning to unfold it. On it was quick, crude handwriting in red pen-

 

Eddie almost immediately rolled his eyes and let out a short laugh once he skimmed it, glancing around the hall one more time before shutting the door. He read the note over a few more times, before deciding to fold it back neatly, placing it in the top drawer of his desk.

 

‘ _Way to Carpe Diem, Kaspbrak! Write how you take your coffee and expect a peace offering, or if that happens to give you Carpe Diarrheam let me think of another way to make it up to you. If you want to go out, we can Carpool Diem! Glad I didn’t catch your Carpal Diem! (I’ll stop with this now, but just let me know!)’_

He wasn’t planning on writing back, but he almost immediately decided he would drop by during lunch- planning on teaching (who he was sure it was) Tozier some new Latin phrases to harp on, and a new coffee order.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i made a C in latin so i hope these are at least a little accurate
> 
> deus eum benedicas - god bless him
> 
> manere silentium - remain quiet
> 
> ex nihilo nihil fit - nothing comes from nothing
> 
> carpe diem - u already fuckin kno, babes
> 
> let me kno what u Think yall. i love when yall do that.
> 
> also i made this reddie playlist tht has nothing to do w this fic but honestly idk what else to do w it and i listened 2 it on repeat while writing this so??? here you go
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1conoclasm/playlist/0hPX74hqTOxgrgb10urv5y <\- obv from richie to eddie
> 
> let me kno if there are any mistakes btw i gotta check myself b4 i wreck myself


End file.
